The present invention generally relates to a shoulder strap retainer and more particularly to a unique construction for retaining shoulder straps in place.
Although a number of shoulder straps or retainers for use with garments have been proposed, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide an all purpose shoulder bag caddy what would firmly keep the bag in place preventing loss or theft and at the same time permitting easy securement to the garment and permitting the opening and closing thereof only upon proper contact of the retainer. In this manner accidental opening of the retainer with possible loss of the pocketbook which may contain valuables associated therewith is prevented.